Reaper's Love
by Noxin
Summary: Reaper wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. But they fell, hard. Reaper&OC Currently on HIATUS
1. 1 Leave's Cancelled

**Doom Fanfic**

**Doom Movie retold but with an added character for our favourite Marine, Reaper.**

_Hey guys, first fan fic, please review. Dialogue wont be great. I have watched the movie but am yet to borrow it and watch it again to perfect it in later chapters. Stick by me._

Chapter 1

Leah Carlson or AKA Cherry to her comrades joined the Marines when she was 16. After ten years she was finally picked for the RRTS. There, she met John Grimm or AKA Reaper. Sarge, the commanding officer, warned them all that a sexual relationship was not permitted.  
Of course though, when John and Leah were alone a week after, they slept together. And since then, Leah has been sleeping in the Men Bunks, sharing the same bed as Reaper. Sarge and the rest of the soldiers were not happy and considered throwing them both off the squad, but after all, they were part of the RRTS. And damn, in combat, they were good. They were really good.  
To say that Leah and John's relationship was serious would be an over statement. John and Leah wouldnt spend alone time together only if they were sleeping together.  
Duke, Leah's best friend he soon came to be, always said it would end in someone hurting. And Leah knew it would be herself. The more time she saw John, spent time with him,  
felt his body above hers or below hers she wanted him to BE hers more and more.  
Reaper and Cherry were friends though. They didn't dislike eachother. Far from that. She slept in the same bed as him, he hugged and kissed her. They made secret advances while they were supposed to be sleeping. He protected her and she protected him and in combat, they were always partners.  
I guess it was safe to say that anyone new around here could mistake them for a couple, it had happened on several occasions. But they were always put in their place by either Reaper or Cherry snapping to deny and justify their situation as strictly, 'sexual tension releasing,' only.

The alarm rang throughout the bunks, loud and clear, errupting through minds and interuppting dreams. Leah rolled to the other side but John's arm stayed wrapped around her waist so he rolled with her, pulling her back into his stomach. They were awake, partially anyway.  
A simple, 'good morning,' was never necassary between them. Leah smile as John planted a small kiss on her neck and ran his hand down her thigh.  
But there it was again, the alarm. This one rang twice. Duke was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands and he tried to wake himself up.  
Sarge's door had a light underneath it suggesting he was awake.  
Leave was something Leah and John havent talked about yet. Leah had a hotel all ready for her to return to and as far as everyone knew, John was staying with Sarge in the quarters.

Leah moaned under her breath as John continued to caress her thigh, going nearer and nearer her most sensitive place. But before anything could happen, Sarge opened the door and clapped his hands to get everyones attention. 'Wake up Soldiers!'  
At this, Cherry and Reaper shot up as did Mac, Portman, Goat and Destroyer. Duke was making his way back from the bathroom and gave Sarge a salute ignoring the fact he was only wearing a pair of boxers and his Military shirt. 'We have a new recruit. This is Kid, get to know him now. He will be joining us after Leave for our future mission.'  
Everyone, rubbing sleep from their eyes, looked at the new soldier, 'Kid,' and waved a lazy hello.  
Leah glanced over at John and smirked, 'another time then Reaper?' Hearing her speak, he looked up from his position and from leaning on his elbow, lifted himself up so he was leaning on his palm and brushed her caramel coloured hair over her shoulder giving him access to his neck. It gave her goosebumps and she wished they were alone, but they werent.  
So she shot him a look before standing up in her tank top and mini shorts towards the bathroom.  
'I need to get myself some of that ass.' Portman spoke. Expecting a reaction from John just like every time Portman said something perverted directed towards Cherry was a waste of time. Reaper never reacted. He just shrugged and pulled on his Military shirt and a pair of khaki pants. His dog tags hung just above his navel stating his name, nickname and rank.  
He saw Cherry's dog tags on his bedside table and her draw slightly open revealing some of her lingerie. He smirked and closed the drawer not drawing any attention to the fact that he was also wishing that him and Cherry were alone right now.

'I'm Goat.' Goat was the first to introduce himself to Kid, offering his hand and seeing Kd nervously shake it. Everyone was now up and dressing or already dressed and laying comfortably on their beds talking among one another. 'That over there is Duke, Destroyer, Portman, Mac, you've met Sarge and there is Reaper and the girl is Cherry.'  
Kid looked up at Reaper when he met his gaze. Kid held his eyes with his wondering whether there was any protectiveness from Reaper towards Cherry. He had caught their little show and was wondering if she did that with all the guys or was just HIS girl.  
'Dont even think about it dude, they are together. Not together together. Just together, right Reap?' Duke said throwing a small grapefruit towards Destroyer who caught it and threw it back.  
Reaper nodded and picked up his rifle to inspect it.  
Cherry appeared from the bathroom then fully dressed in her Military vest, khaki pants and a green jumper. 'Anyone seen my-'  
John held up her tags from his index finger and she smiled as she took them. 'Hey cutie,' she said towards the Kid causing him to flush and smile nervously back.

A game of grapefruit baseball broke out in the quarters a few hours later. Kid was watching Reaper and Cherry's interaction with eachother.  
They seemed in love, doing things couples did. They kissed often, hugged even more and the way they looked at eachother held a lot of emotion.  
'And then of course Mac had to make up that huge name,' Cherry said running her hand over John's rifle. She was sat on the bed with John. Mac looked at her, the grapefruit Duke threw missing his head by inches, 'that isn't made up Lee, it is my name.'  
Cherry held up her hand in a salute, 'whatever you say.'  
Reaper smiled slightly at her.

Just then, Sarge walked through the door. A sense of demanding and dominance, surrounding him as it always did.  
'Men,' he shot a look at Cherry, 'lady, leave is cancelled.'  
Reaper and Leah shot a look at eachother in surprise. Duke threw the grapefruit on the bed, 'fuck!'  
'Problem Duke?' Sarge asked like he wasnt really expecting an answer.  
'Me sir? Hell no, I love my job.' Cherry gave him the finger and Duke flipped it back before facing Sarge again.  
'We have a mission. Suit up Soldiers.'

_You like? Like? I am at Framing Hanley concert tomorrow and wont be able to upload. Friday I will though. Keep checking up because I will be posting a new chapter up every day._  
_How you liking Cherry so far? I didnt want to make her a Mary Sue, so yes, she will be kinda slutty.. What can you do?_

_~ Noxin AKA PartOfU_


	2. 2 Samantha

Okay, first off, I am so sorry I havent uploaded. I have been so busy with exams and school and homework. But I am uploading now right? Thank you to the person who reviewed, you will be mentioned at the end just so you can read this first before you get your moment of fame. Anyway, thank you and enjoy this one.

'Weapon Identification; Cherry.'  
She smiled as she picked up her rifle, 'oh yeah.'  
She turned around expecting the robotic voice of the woman to say, 'weapon identification; Reaper,' but there was no sound.  
Leah looked around the ship and got worried, why wasn't he here? She thought.  
Sarge gave everyone the look to sit down and Leah had to comply, her thoughts were reassured however when before Sarge could shut the door, Reaper held him up.  
Sarge smiled as Reaper walked past him to claim his weapon and sit next to Cherry. Cherry played it cool, 'need time to put your lipgloss on, sugar?'  
Reaper smirked at her, 'only person sweet like sugar here is you.'  
Cherry rolled her eyes but smiled anyway at the, sort of, compliment.

It was a long ride when suddenly, Sarge started speaking to Reaper. 'It's been ten years, you even sure she's still up there?'  
Who? Was the first thing that entered Leah's mind when he said that. Reaper knows someone in Olduvai? A FEMALE someone?  
'Yeah,' John said looking away. The light went red overhead signalling they were landed when Reaper continued, 'gotta face your demons sometime.'  
Sarge made a face and went to look at Leah who avoided eye contact to pretend she hadn't been listening.  
'Fall in.' Sarge announced before they left the plane in a single file.  
Reaper and Cherry guarded the entrance of the elevator as everyone stepped inside, but The Kid was hesitating. Reaper looked over at Leah who glanced at him before looking at the Kid again.  
Before she could say anything though, he swallowed and continued on. Reaper and Cherry stepped in after everyone else in time to catch Sarge say to Kid, 'you hesitate, somebody dies.'  
Leah watched the Kid swallow hard again and couldnt help a tug on her lips, awww, poor thing.  
Reaper looked up at the elevator roof as they depleted down below ground. Leah placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her and smiled. But it was forced, she could tell.

'Have you ever gone through the Ark before?' Kid asked Goat.  
'Once, training mission.' He answered like it was normal. Leah remember the Ark on the Training Mission, she had felt ill for hours afterward and couldnt concerntrate on the Training.  
This was going to be worse if she was distracted by feeling queasy, since this was an actual mission.  
'Reaper.' Sarge ordered as he stepped forward and leaned forward before his entire body was completely overlapped in the liquid thing and he was gone as a flash of light disappeared into the ground.  
One by one they went and Leah went before Duke and after Goat.  
She landed on her back when she landed and like she had predicted, her stomach was in her throat and she thought she was going to be sick. In front of John. Embaressing.  
Reaper's hand was in front of her face though as he offered her a hand to get up. She took it gratefully and they moved quickly out of the way before Duke appeared, landing on his ass.  
'Ass hurt Duke?' Portman asked and Cherry laughed and she grazed her hand up Reaper's arm and around his neck. He chuckled under his breath but moved away leaving a pout on Leah's face.  
Before she could say anything though, Sarge appeared, and landed on his feet. 'Everyone okay?'  
'Portman and Kid threw up, we are good though.' Mac said. Leah looked around and then just as quickly looked away when she had been proved right, Portman and Kid had indeed threw up. There was a puddle of evidence on the ground to prove it.  
'Is it always that rough?' Kid asked remembering.  
'Believe me, it used to be a lot rougher.'  
A man, or half of one, wheeled its way towards us. He then said a lot of stuff Leah didn't understand, and evidently nor did Kid as he asked her question for her.  
'What does that mean?'  
Reaper glanced at him and smirked, 'he means he went to one Galaxy, his ass went to another.'  
'Marcus Pinzerowsky, you can call me Pinky, follow me.' He wheeled his way around and led us into an Atrium. Reaper seemed to tense up when suddenly, a blonde woman was in front of us.  
'Hello Sargeant,' she said.  
'Dr Grimm,' Sarge said back.  
Then she said something that made Cherry freeze, 'hello John.'  
Leah stared at her and then John when she answered, 'hello Samantha.'  
'Oooh, Samantha.' Duke called making everyone look at him.  
'Look, no disrespect but this is an RRTS mission, we really dont have the time to be taking passengers.' Cherry raised her eyebrows, say what?  
'Excuse me but I am to collect data from three servers, Anthropology, Forensics and Gentetics.'  
Reaper looked at her like she was being ridiculous, 'this is important, we really arent here to collect your Science homework.'  
Everyone was watching the two now, married? Divorce gone badly?  
Leah didnt want to believe any of those, Reaper was hers now, right? But Cherry, inside, knew that answer was a huge NO. He was never hers, and never will be. They are just sleeping buddies.  
A comfort zone for one another.  
'I have an idea, why don't you ask your CO, what your orders are.' Everyone looked at Sarge now. Sarge looked at Reaper, 'to neutralize the threat, protect the civilians and recover all UAC equipment.'  
Reaper looked at him and back at the floor.  
'Now are we done here?' Sam asked, 'because I have work to do.'  
She walked off and they followed her. 'Hey,' Cherry said to John, 'you okay?'  
'Yeah,' he said curtly.  
'Dude, no offence on you Sugar Sweet,' he directed at her before turning to Reaper, 'but please tell me you didnt let a fine piece of ass like that get away?'  
Leah's blood boiled as she waited for his answer.  
Reaper looked back at him, 'she's my sister.'  
Inside Leah was celebrating. He was still hers, right?

Okay, chapter 2. Enjoy? I am beginning not to like it... Have no plot line sorted out.. Anyway, keep in touch. I will upload either tomorrow or the next day. Promise this time :)  
Okay, and to the best reviewer ever, thank you to higwins .. Have a cookie. :)

~ Noxin. 


End file.
